Whose your Prom Date?
by eyehateu
Summary: Its that time of the year again! Prom, Konoha style! NaruxHina
1. Whose your Prom Date

_**Whose you're Prom Date?**_

Its that time of the year again! The time where students go to the prom. My story begins with Kakashi and Guy, they were in the P.A. room about to announce that prom is coming!

Guy: "Hey, Kakashi u excited about prom night."

Kakashi: "It depends I guess, Last year I took Kurenei with me and I didn't even know she was going out with Baki."

Guy: "O yeah, hahahaha, funny times man funny times. So who u going to ask this year?"

Kakashi: "Probably Tsunade!"

Guy: "Really! I was planning to ask her out, anyways have u asked her out yet!"

Kakashi: "Nope."

Guy: "Well u don't have to, because I'm going to ask her out first!"

Kakashi: "Baka! Not if I do it!"

So, Guy and Kakashi both ended up fighting each other for 3 whole hours, when suddenly Tsunade went to the room where they were fighting.

Tsunade: "What the hell are u guys fighting about?"

Both of them paid no attention! Since Guy was busy punching Kakashi in the mouth, and Kakashi was busy choking Guy.

Tsunade: "Are u guys going to report about the prom! Oh well might as well enjoy this (takes the microphone and talks over the P.A.) Attention all students, Saturday night is Prom night, so guys take any girl u want in the campus! Tickets will be sold in room 69."

Shikamaru: "Oh man what a drag! I bet every single girl would drool over Sasuke again this year! So, Choji who u going to ask out."

Choji: "Huh! No one would want to go wit me. Shut up Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru: "Hahahahahahahahaha! Ur right no one would want to go with you because you would eat all the food again! Hahahaha"

Choji: "The big question is, who r YOU going to ask out Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru: "That's for me to know and you to find out fat boy! Hahahahahahahahaha"

Later that day……………………………………………………….

Naruto: "Oh man, not prom again!"

Sasuke: "Hey, dobe who are you taking to the prom. Let me guess no one, hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Naruto :(lying) "Of course I'm taking someone, you just don't know her yet!"

Sasuke: "Liar, I know you're just making it up Naruto!"

Naruto: "I'm not lying, just you watch on Saturday I will ask out the most gorgeous girl in Konoha, you'll see!"

Sasuke: "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight! We'll just see about that!"

Naruto: (thinking "Oh man what the hell have I gotten myself into. Who the hell am I going to ask out? Oh, I know!)


	2. Naruto

Naruto's Date

Naruto: "Oh man, what am I going to do? I can't find the most gorgeous girl in Konoha, what was I thinking!"

Hinata: "He-Hey Na-Naruto."

Naruto: "Huh, oh hey Hinata. HINATA!"

Naruto seemed like he wanted to see Hinata for a very long time that he hugged her so tight her eyes were bulging out. And we all know Hinata. Oh, boy did she faint!

Naruto: "Huh, yo Hinata are you OK!

Hinata's face turned bright red, and she ran away from Naruto like he was some pervert.

Hinata: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto: "He-Hey wait! Did I do something wrong, Hinata come back, WAIT!"

After school was over, Naruto finally caught up with Hinata. He found her sitting in the bench in front of the school.

Naruto: "Hey Hinata, why did you run away from me earlier? Did I do something wrong?"

Hinata: "N-no (muttering) its kinda-"

Naruto: "What? Hinata I cant hear u. If you're gong to say something just spit it out!"

Hinata: "I-it's kind of hard for me to explain this b-but here it goes, I l-l-like y-y-you Naruto."

Naruto: "Is that it? Because, I like you to! Not because you're shy, or quiet, it's because you're a nice person Hinata, and that's what I like about you the most! So let me ask you this, Will You, Hinata Hyuga, Go to the Prom with Me?!?!"

Hinata: "Of Course! I'd love to!"

Naruto: "D-Did you say yes?"

Hinata: "Uh-huh."

Naruto: "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS! Oh my god, thank you Hinata. DID YOU HEAR THAT SASUKE, SHE SAID YES!!"

This can really make Sasuke REALY JEALOUS because he had a crush on Hinata. But didn't want to tell his feelings towards her because she might overreact.

The sun was setting, Naruto and Hinata are HUGGING, I mean what more can you ask for?

Naruto: "It's getting late, we better go. I'll walk you home Hinata, if that's Ok with you?"

Hinata: "O-Okay!"

As Naruto and Hinata were walking home, Naruto slowly held hands with Hinata, which made her blush again. They've also noticed that someone or something was following them. But they didn't mind because they were too infatuated with each other. And besides, Naruto wanted to shout to the whole entire world that he is the luckiest guy in Konoha.


	3. Heart Broken

_**Heart Broken **_

Several days passed and Naruto and Hinata had been closer than ever. Finally, it was Sasuke's turn to ask Hinata to the prom. Little did he know, she was already taken by Naruto? So he told her to meet up with him during brake, because it was Friday and it was his final day to ask her to the prom. He already bought the last two tickets too.

Sasuke: "Hey Hinata! How are you?"

Hinata: "I'm fine Sasuke. So, why did you want to meet me here for?"

(NOTE: Sasuke had asked Hinata to meet up in the Janitors closet so he could get away from all the drooling girls)

Sasuke: "Look Hinata, I don't know how else to say this but here goes nothing, (his voice was cracking and he was sweaty all over) Hin-hinata wi-will yo-you g-go to th-the p-prom wi-with m-me?

Hinata: "Um, thanks for the offer Sasuke, but someone had already asked me to the prom."

Sasuke: "HUH? Who, who asked you out?"

Hinata: "Naruto-kun asked me, why?"

Sasuke: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????" That Dobe asked YOU OUT????????"

Hinata: "Hey, don't call my Naruto-kun a Dobe. (Smacks him sooo hard he almost fell to the ground)

Sasuke: "UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I can't feel my face."

Hinata: "Good bye Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke: "W-wait, you and Naruto are going out? Damn you Naruto, DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!"

Sakura: "(gasps in amazement) Oh my god Sasuke! What happened to you? Why is your face all red?"

Sasuke: "It's nothing." (walks away)

Later that day Sasuke wouldn't stop fidgeting. He kept thinking about what Hinata said.

Sasuke: "(thinking) I can't believe Hinata would go out with such a loser like Naruto.

After school, he saw Hinata and Naruto holding hands. This made him furious!

Naruto: "JEALOUS MUCH?"

Sasuke: "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto: "Stand back Hinata! Shadow clone jutsu. UZUMAKI BARAGE!"

Sasuke: "Uuuugggggghhhhhhh."

Sakura: "NARUTO!"

Sakura was about to punch Naruto right in the face until Hinata caught her hand and stopped her.

Hinata: "Don't you ever hurt my Naruto-kun!"

Hinata used her gentle fist attack to stop Sakura

Tsunade: "All of you cut that out! If this happens again, all of you would get suspended. Do you understand?"

Everyone: "Yes"

Hinata: "Are you all right Naruto?"

Naruto: "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on I'll take you home."

Sakura: "Sasuke, Are you Okay?"

Sasuke: "(cough) I'm fine! Ugh, my ribs hurt like hell!"

Sakura: "Come on I'll take you home."

Several hours passed and Sasuke was almost completely healed.

Sakura: "What happened? Why did Naruto attack you?"

Sasuke: "It's my fault; I'm the one that was going to attack Naruto."

Sakura: "But why?"

Sasuke: "Because, I wanted to ask Hinata out! But when I tried to tell Hinata, I was too late."

Sakura: "Oh. Well, I've got to get going. (sighs)"

Sasuke: "W-wait Sakura. Do you have a prom date?"

Sakura: "No, and besides they ran out of tickets to sell."

Sasuke: "I bought the last two tickets hoping that Hinata would go with me and well, since I don't have a date and you don't either, I was thinking if you wanted to go with me?"

Sakura: "Boy would I!"


	4. Prom Day!

_**Prom Day!**_

Finally, Saturday came and everyone was excited about Prom!

Naruto: "Damn, where is he?"

Shikamaru: "Hey Naruto, who are you waiting for?"

Naruto: "Oh, hey Shikamaru! I'm waiting for my limo ride to get here. I'm also supposed to pick up Hinata from her house. Anyways, are you taking anybody to prom?"

Shikamaru: "Yup. But the problem is, I don't have a limo or even a car to ride on, my dad is out of town."

Naruto: "Well, you could come with me to pick up Hinata then we'll pick up your date. By the way, who did you ask to the prom?"

Shikamaru: "Temari. You know that girl form the sand village."

Naruto: "You mean Gaara's sister?"

Shikamaru: "Yup."

Naruto: "It's about time. Hey, Spencer over here!"

Shikamaru: "Spencer? DAMN. (His jaw drops in amazement) Naruto how can you afford this kind of limo anyways?"

Naruto: "Well, since Spencer's dad owns a limo company, I asked him to bring the coolest limo he has. In one condition of course!"

Shikamaru: "And that would be……….."

Naruto: "To give the entire good tasting ramen recipe in the world!"

Spencer: "Yo Naruto hop in dude!"

Naruto: "Spencer, this is Shikamaru. Shikamaru, Spencer, Spencer Shikamaru.

Spencer: "Any friend of Naruto is my friend!"

Naruto: "Come on Spencer I've got to pick up my girl."

So, a few hours passed, they finally reached Hinata's house. Her and her father was waiting patiently by the door.

Mr. Hyuga: "Hey, take care of her do you understand! I don't want to see my daughter cry, because if she does (smacks his fist on his hand)!"

Naruto: "W-will do sir!"

Mr. Hyuga: "HINATA!"

Hinata: "Coming Father!"

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of her. His father tried wagging his hand on Naruto's face but nothing could take off his look on Hinata.

Naruto: "Wow! Damn you look HOT!"

She was wearing a peach colored dress that sparkled through the night.

Hinata: "(blushing) That's very sweet of you Naruto, thank you, and may I say you look very handsome in that tuxedo, you too Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru: "Thanks, you look great Hinata!"

Hinata: "Thank you Shikamaru!"

Spencer: "Where to next Naruto?"

Naruto: "Temari's place."

So they've reached Temari's house, there they saw Gaara and Kankuro waiting by the door.

Shikamaru: "Hey Gaara, Kankuro, is Temari ready?"

Gaara: "Hang on."

Naruto: "Hey are you guys going to the prom too?"

Kankuro: "No, they sold out of tickets; I didn't want to go anyways."

Naruto: "Oh, well have fun!"

Temari: "Shikamaru! (hugs him tightly) Bye Gaara, bye Kankuro!"

Shikamaru: "Hey babe, you look gorgeous tonight!"

Naruto: "Nice outfit Temari!"

Temari: "Thanks! Hey hon, I thought you couldn't afford a limo?"

Shikamaru: "I couldn't, but Naruto was nice enough to let us ride in his limo."

Temari: "Aw, that's awfully sweet of you Naruto! (gives him a kiss on the cheek)"

Naruto: "(Blushes) Aw, it's nothing!"

Hinata: "AHEM!"

Naruto: "OH, sorry babe (puts his arm around Hinata)! Hinata, you know I would never replace you for anyone, not even for the best ramen in the world!"

Hinata: "Awww, thanks Naruto. I love you!"

Naruto: "I love you too!"

Spencer: "Are you guys done yet?"

All: "Yup, pretty much!"

Naruto: "Come on, Spencer, next stop is the school!"

Shortly after Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Temari arrived it was time for the first dance. (Note: The prom has four dances, first dance is fast and upbeat, second dance is DJ's choice, third is teachers dance and last is slow.) Naruto and Hinata had decided that they skip the first dance and eat for awhile. And what do you know they saw Choji munching again.

Naruto: "Jeez Choji, you sure can eat?"

Choji: "Hey Naruto, who's that you're with? (points at Hinata)"

Naruto: "Who? Hinata?"

Choji: "WHA-? That's Hinata?"

Hinata: "Uh-huh."

Choji: "Damn Hinata you look gorgeous!"

Hinata: "Why, thank you Choji!"

When Sasuke and Sakura finally arrived, he noticed Naruto was talking to Choji. However, he couldn't recognize who he was with? This puzzled him in a way because he thought that he was supposed to take Hinata to the prom.

Sasuke: "Hey dobe, I heard you were supposed to take Hinata to the prom, and not Choji? Hahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Hinata: "For your information, Sasuke, he's with me."

Sasuke: "And who the hell are you?"

Naruto: "Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that!"

Sasuke: "You mean……."

Naruto: "That's right she's Hinata! Sasuke one more thing, WHOSE THE LOSER NOW?!?! Hahahaha!"

Sasuke: "Ugh. (Walks away)"

Naruto: "Hey babe, you alright?"

Hinata: "(Hugs Naruto tightly) Yeah, I'm fine."

Finally the first dance was over. The DJ announced the second song over the PA:

DJ: "Hey I hope all of you enjoyed that first song! Well, its my choice to pick the next one hope you like this also, this ones for the guys!"

Suddenly everybody got up and danced. The song was My Girl by Smokey Robinson.

I've got sunshine

On a cloudy day………….

Naruto: "May I have this dance?"

Hinata smiled cheerfully! They were on the dance floor facing each other.

Hinata: "Oh, Naruto, you made me the happiest girl on the planet when you asked me to the prom! I love you babe."

Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her on the dance floor near Naruto and Hinata.

Sasuke: "Damn it Sakura, come on and hug me."

Sakura: "Okay!"

Naruto finally noticed Sasuke and Sakura hugging and dancing; but it didn't bother him because he was tired of asking Sakura a million times how he feels about her; because she kept on ignoring him. So now that he finally met the love of his life, he finally realized that the person who loves him the most is Hinata.

The song finally ended, it was the teachers dance next every student sat down and ate some were making out especially Shikamaru and Temari.

Naruto: "Damn, look at Shikamaru and Temari go!"

Hinata: "Don't you guys need air or something?"

They finally released due to lack of air..

Choji: "Don't I feel left out? Maybe I shouldn't have gone here (sighs). Oh well might as well just take some food and leave."

Suddenly a girl came up to Choji and planted a kiss on his fat lips.

Choji: "What th-?

Shikamaru: "Whoa, I never imagined Choji making out with someone?"

Naruto: "Go Choji! Yeah!"

Lee: "Go Guy sensei!"

Next thing you know everybody saw all the teachers dirty dancing on the dance floor! Kakashi and Guy were making an Oreo with Tsunade! Baki and Kurenei were getting a little into the dance as well! Everybody had fun, especially the teachers.

Guy: "So Tsunade, how do you like my dancing, pretty good huh?!?!"

Tsunade quickly turned to Kakashi's side because she was disgusted by the way Guy moves. Finally the teachers dance was over! Everyone finally took their hands off of their eyes so they could see.

Naruto: "I'm glad that's over!"

Sasuke was vomiting uncontrollably because he saw Guy Sensei's dance moves. Moreover, the slow dance was about to begin!

DJ: "All right teachers and students, get ready for the final dance! This song is dedicated to a very special person!

The DJ played the song called "Wherever You Will Go."

Naruto: "Would you care to share this last dance with me?"

"So lately, been wondering

Who will be there to take my place?

When I'm gone you'll need love to

Light the shadows on your face

If a greater wave shall fall and fall

Upon us all

The between the sand and stone

Could you make t on your own?

Chorus:

If I could then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go"

Naruto and Hinata were slowly dancing and hugging on the dance floor. Sasuke finally stopped vomiting and invited Sakura to dance with him. Same went for Shikamaru, Temari, Choji and his new girlfriend Ashley! Prom finally ended, and Naruto was about to take Hinata home.

Hinata: "I wonder who requested that song? Well whoever he was, it was very sweet of him because he chose the right song.

Naruto: "It was me Hinata, (he confessed).

Hinata: "Aw, really thanks Naruto-kun you're the best! I love you!"

Naruto: "I love you too, Hinata, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Well, I better return you home to your father."

Hinata: "What?"

Naruto: "What do you mean what?"

Hinata: "No kiss?"

Naruto was too shy to kiss Hinata, but he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Hinata: "Is that all? Come here!"

Hinata grabbed Naruto's face and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

MWUAH!

**_ THE END! _**


End file.
